Obsession
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Cada vez que pienses en mí escucharás tus gritos… y te recordarás lo débil que puedes llegar a ser. Será la lección de esta noche.
1. No grites…

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **Yaoi non consensual sex** (_relación sexual chico-chico __no consentida_), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**1.- No grites…**

Estaba tirado, ahí, boca contra el suelo, las manos atadas a la espalda con una cuerda que se enredaba dolorosamente alrededor de sus muñecas. La cara le ardía horrores y no tenía que ver para darse cuenta que la hilerilla húmeda que sentía descender por la orilla de sus labios, era sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

Intentó hablar, pero comenzó a toser en un intento por no ahogarse con su propia mezcla de saliva y tierra.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto Robin, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

Quiso girar el rostro para ver la cara a ese maldito, pero no pudo, una venda se cerraba sobre sus ojos oprimiéndolos hasta el punto de doler.

—Slade…

Apretó los dientes para no gritar cuando una gruesa mano le jaló hacia arriba por los cabellos, forzándolo a arquearse. No iba a ceder, no le daría gusto.

—Ya veremos Robin… qué tanto más puedes guardar silencio.

El hombre le soltó bruscamente y girándolo, le empujó fuertemente contra el piso agarrándolo por el cuello.

El moreno volvió a apretar los dientes.

—Ya veremos…

Slade habló insidioso y deslizando la mirada por sobre el cuerpo del menor, cerró más la distancia colocándose entre las piernas ajenas, abriéndolas sólo un poco más.

Un bajo gemido se escuchó y el mayor entonces sonrió.

—Ya lo veremos…

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Era necesaria la pulida.

–.–

_**Comentarios:**__ Bueno… leía fics de esta pareja y me encontré bastante desilusionada en sólo toparme dos. Así que me dije a mí misma: —Mí misma, ¡tienes que hacer algo!—, y bueno… comencé con algo que no se me salió de la cabeza y terminé con un drabble, que al final no está tan mal, después de todo es cortito y sencillo, así no me lío con problemas de dejar cosas pendientes._

_No sé si tendrá continuación los drabbles, no quiero ser mentirosa. Si continúa esta historia o continúan en diferentes historias que encajen con el título principal (que aquí entre nos le va muy bien, me ha resultado una ligera obsesión por encontrar algo de estos dos, sin contar que… aceptémoslo, ambos se buscan a más no poder), eso lo desconozco._

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Desmoralizado

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**2.- Desmoralizado**

Llegó a La Torre Titán y, rogando por no toparse a nadie en el camino, subió directo a su habitación cerrando con cerrojo tras de él.

No quería que nadie le molestara, o más bien, _no quería que nadie lo viera así…_

Con dedos temblorosos fue a desabotonar la sucia capa dejándola caer al piso, y a pasos lentos, conduciéndose hacia el baño fue dejando por el camino el vestuario que le acompañase segundos antes.

_Se sentía…_

La mano izquierda se apoyó unos segundos sobre el lavabo, mientras la derecha se cerraba sobre su rostro.

—_Cada vez que pienses en mí, escucharás tus gritos…_

_... se sentía desmoralizado._

Sus dedos se cerraron apretando sobre la tela negra, y al alzar el rostro al espejo como siempre lo hacía justo antes de retirar el antifaz y recordarse quién era realmente, no pudo. Se quedo ahí, quieto, observando, intentando entender lo que ahora veían sus ojos.

—… _y te recordarás lo débil que puedes llegar a ser._

Algo cristalino brilló en sus orbes, y desviando la mirada de la imagen, retiró por fin la careta dejándola resbalar por la cuenca de cerámica.

—No… —relamió los labios sintiendo la boca seca—. Yo-yo no soy…

Entró a la ducha y guió una mano a la perilla derecha girando para dejar fluir el agua caliente. Después, respirando profundo, cerró los ojos alzando el rostro para dejar que le empapara, ocultando la evidencia de lo que realmente podría estar pasando.

—_Será la lección de esta noche, Robin._

Sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas llevando las manos a los laterales de la cabeza, apretando, intentando aplacar esas escenas que le taladraban el cerebro.

Él había…

Deteniéndose, descendió el rostro, topándose sin querer con el rojo que aún marcaba sobre sus muñecas.

_Un desasosiego le asaltó nuevamente._

—... había…

Sus labios se abrieron pero su voz se ahogó antes de continuar.

Y ya quieto, sin poder negar más, hincando a mitad del baño con los brazos sin fuerza sobre las piernas, una sombría lágrima resbaló hasta la punta de su nariz para después caer. Quizás, siguiéndola muchas más.

_Esa noche había sido una lección que jamás olvidaría_.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Hay cosas que se deben dejar a la imaginación, como que le dan más sabor al suspenso. Ésta es una de ellas.

–.–

_**Comentarios:**__ Bueno… leía el otro y de repente vino otra imagen más… y uhmm si puede dársele rienda suelta a la imaginación…._

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Slade

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii**, el que me hayas dicho malvada infla mi ego, muchas gracias.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**3.- Slade**

Sus dedos se deslizaron pausadamente por aquellas marcas, y casi con morboso deleite haciendo ahínco entre cada hendidura, mostró una sonrisa satisfecha en su reflejo.

Aún podía, si se permitía unos segundos de silencio, escuchar aquellos gritos de suplica. Las uñas encajándose en su piel seguían tan papables.

_Sonrió._

Era tan inocente pensar que eso le detendría…

Si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir con placer los arañazos en ese tonto intento de que se alejara, de que cesara.

—Tan inocente…

Dejó la máscara a un lado y, aún risueño, caminó hasta el sofá.

El joven Robin no podía, por más que intentara mentirle, ocultar aquellos retorcidos placeres. Porque eran iguales. Y tanto aquel muchachito como él, habían disfrutado a par aquella lección. Y eso…

Su mano derecha volvió a ir al cuello, distraídamente sus dedos volviendo a repasar la figura de aquella mordida.

—¡Ahhh mi joven aprendiz…!, siempre tan dedicado.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** ¿De quién trata el capítulo? Es implícito. Pero si tienen dudas, lean el título.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Te atrapé parte uno

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**4.- Te atrapé (parte uno)**

Nueve pares de ojos estaban fijos sobre un sólo chico. Todos reunidos en la sala principal (incluso los titanes Este que, de visita, fueron a encontrarse con aquel percance) rodeaban como manada en peligro a su líder, observando, calculando y después, sometiéndose.

Cyborg suspiró impaciente y volvió a escanear con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien... ¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!

Robin se cruzó de brazos no pareciendo querer explicar lo que acababan de ver los demás.

—Escucha Robin, esto no puede continuar así.

—¡Ya les dije que fue una pelea más! —Agotando ya su paciencia, el aludido dio la espalda a los presentes, y sin dejar más a discusión, se marchó.

Esa tarde habían estado al rescate de Jump City, como siempre; y como siempre también habían tenido que enfrentar a villanos. Pero aquel día, fue el turno de Slide. Robin sólo verlo sin pensarlo se encontraba a su encuentro, lo que en tiempos pasados era más que normal, exceptuando que en esa ocasión no le importo colocar gente inocente en peligro.

Todos se miraron desconcertados, pero fue la única, Starfire, quien moviéndose incomoda y tras un breve momento de duda, decidió seguirle.

—Starfire…

Cyborg colocó una mano a su hombro antes que la fémina desapareciera elevador arriba.

—Pero… —Él negó, y ella volvió a observar por donde su amigo se marchara antes de desistir y bajar la cabeza con tristeza—. Entiendo.

Speedy, en silencio, tras una rápida mirada dio media vuelta marchándose. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero intuía una realidad que no estaba siendo digerible.

—_¿Qué haremos ahora?_ —Beast boy se había levantado del sillón y extendido las manos de forma exagerada—. _¡¿Vieron esa colosal paliza?! Chicos, ¡casi parecían los Terracotacones contra Em-..._

La puerta que llevaba hacia las escaleras se cerró tras de él, dejando atrás la voz de Beast boy quien como siempre comparaba todo con videojuegos. No sabía si es que el chico era realmente aficionado obsesivo de ellos, o era su manera de aminorar la tensión.

Suspiró deteniéndose un par de pasos antes del primer escalón, y se talló los ojos por sobre la mascarilla negra. Él había llegado antes que los demás Titanes para ayudar a Robin, y entendía que Robin no quisiese (o pudiese) explicar nada.

—_Robin, tú ya eres mío._

No era la frase, sino esa manera de decirlo...

Speedy cerró los ojos y suspiró agotado optando por continuar su camino. Tanto dar vuelta a ese asunto lo estaba matando porque...

—Porque...

Tragó duramente y pensándoselo volvió a negar la idea antes de volver a sentir tantas nauseas al estómago que le provocaban querer vomitar.

Además...

¿Cómo era…? ¿Cuándo era qué…?

—_Te guste o no, tú ya eres mío._

La voz le penetró la cabeza y con algo que no identificaba, un sentimiento irritante, apretó los puños con fuerza y terminó golpeando con fuerza la pared.

¿Y si…? ¿Y si Slade ya había hecho algo?

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Análisis

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

Hanasaki, disculpa por no contestarte antes, Speddy es el chico flecha, uhmm se parece mucho a Robin y pertenece a los Titanes Este. Tiene antifaz negro y traje err creo que rojo, y tira flechas que explotan muy parecidas a los bumerang de Robin.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**5.- Análisis**

—¿Qué es lo que te encuentras haciendo, Robin?

—Me encuentro corriendo.

—¿Hacía dónde corres?

—Yo… Yo no estoy seguro —Relamió los labios aún recostado en la silla.

—¿Robin?

Pero el moreno ya no lo escuchaba, estaba perdido dentro de su mente.

_El camino sobre el que corría comenzó a estrecharse y entonces aumentó la velocidad. A su alrededor, en el espacio infinito de oscuridad, comenzó a rebotar el eco de una risa ya tan conocida para él, y al frente, al final de aquel largo recorrido, estaba él. Estaba Slade._

—Robin, ¿hacia dónde corres?

—_Has venido a mí, siempre lo haces mi querido Robin._

—¡Slade! ¡Voy a destruirte!

_El encapuchado tomó su bastón y girándolo lo dejó a su espalda, mientras con la mano libre incitaba al otro para que diera el primer paso. —¿Destruirme, dices? —Se movió dos pasos hacia atrás esquivando un par de bastonazos mal dados, y en el tercero lo atrapó con la mano izquierda jalándolo hacia él con fuerza—. Mi joven aprendiz, cualquier excusa es buena para buscarme._

—Robin —El docto, Joseph, como se llamaba, se encontraba parado al lado del menor, moviéndole por los hombros—. Robin, ¡reacciona!

El aludido por fin abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue un distorsionado techo café claro. Giró la cabeza llevando las manos al rostro y lo talló con cansancio antes de erguirse en la silla reclinable.

Joseph suspiró aliviado. —Me temo Robin, que es necesario hablar sobre Slade.

—No necesito hablar de nada —Tenso, y con un característico mal humor que no compaginaba, sin más se marchó dejando a su amigo y psicólogo, a media palabra.

—...bin... —Sorprendido, Joseph se rascó la barba recién afeitada, caminó hasta su silla y quitándose los lentes comenzó a limpiarlos con un pañuelo.

Joseph Francoise era un renombrado doctor especializado en psicología y psiquiatría graduado hacia más de veinte años. Humilde pero honrado, desde entonces había trabajado para el gobierno ofreciéndose voluntariamente para tratar con prisioneros o gente de bajos recursos. Fue hacia unos seis años, cuando Robin aún estaba bajo el brazo protector de su mentor, que lo conoció en un infortunio accidente que a él casi le cuesta la vida, pero que gracias al menor seguía ahí para contarlo.

Así que tenía un tiempo de conocerlo y, podía asegurar que estaba en completo desacuerdo con lo que Robin antes dijese, incluso eso lo alertaba más. Al parecer los otros titanes tenían una buena razón para estar preocupados por su amigo.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Te atrapé parte dos

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**6.- Te atrapé (parte dos)**

La cabeza de Speedy golpeó fuerte contra la pared mientras sus manos mecánicamente intentaban que las que se cerraban sobre el cuello de su traje, se aflojasen.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!

El chico flecha ahogó un quejido mientras, entrecerrando los ojos, aguantaba que Robin tomará cordura.

—Ya déjate de tonterías ¡¿quieres?!

—¡¿Tonterías?! ¡¿DICES?!

El chico flecha se arrepintió al momento cuando volvió a golpear con más fuerza en la pared.

—Mira Robin, si tan siquiera…—concentró fuerza en los brazos logrando soltarse del otro chico y dándose unos segundos para toser. Tardó en recuperarse, pero una vez lo hubo hecho encaró al otro un tanto harto. Ahora sabía que ser sutil no iba mucho con ninguno de ellos dos.

—Robin no lo hagas más difícil, sabemos de qué estoy hablando.

El chico maravilla, que pese a haberle soltado seguía enojado, desvió la mirada. —Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Slade, no es asunto tuyo.

—No, no lo era, hasta que tú comenzaste a ser asunto de él.

Los nudillos cubiertos de guante verde crujieron, y bajo una mirada asesina encubierta tras un antifaz, Robin guardó sus instintos para quien sí los merecía.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. No iba a permitir que nadie se involucrara, no iba a permitir que nadie le detuviera.

—¡Eres un Titán, por lo tanto me importa! —Speedy gruñó alto y sonoro—. Demonios Robin ¡somos un equipo!

—¡No me des una filosofía de lo que es ser Titan! Yo soy el líder. Así que _no te metas_.

—Líder o no líder, Robin eres mi amigo, ¡déjame ayudarte!

Pero su supuesto amigo en aquellos momentos le dio la espalda y siguió enfocado en su investigación dentro del área de laboratorio en La Torre Titán. Speedy lo tomó como final y dándose media vuelta salió.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. No somos iguales

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**7.- No somos iguales**

Robin cayó sobre su cama, ambos brazos cruzando alrededor de su cara aislándolo de cualquier luz que pudiera filtrarse entre las cortinas.

Estaba enojado. ¡Más que enojado! ¡ESTABA FURIOSO!

Tras la captura (nuevamente) de Control Freak, todo mundo pensaba que ahora estaba obsesionado con Slade, tanto, que comenzaba a actuar como él.

—_¡Vamos Robin, estás tan obsesionado investigando de él, que casi actúas igual._

Apretó más los brazos alcanzando a sentir una ligera presión en los ojos, conteniendo así las lágrimas que le salían del coraje. Él era Robin, líder de los titanes. ¡Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía cuestionar su posición! Ellos no lo entendían ¡Slade era peligroso, debía atraparlo!

—_Te pareces más a mí de lo que crees…_

Se giró apretándose a su cuerpo, intentando alejar esa imagen de Slade que lo asaltaba con cada decisión que tomaba.

—No, no es verdad.

—_Sin importar cuánto lo niegues, tú sabes que es verdad._

—No soy como tú...

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	8. Somos más que iguales

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**8.- Somos más que iguales**

Slade meditó una, dos, tres veces. Sus ojos pasando por sobre aquel antifaz colocado sobre la cabeza de un maniquí.

—Eres por completo, Robin todo lo que soy. Incluso aquel deseo oscuro por no mostrarte —Sonrió bajo la máscara rozando apenas con los dedos por sobre el antifaz, sintiendo a través del plástico de sus guantes aquella maltrecha tela—. Te he enseñado bien mi querido aprendiz, tanto, que hasta te puedes sorprender.

Observándose al espejo frente a él, se retiró con cautela la careta y la dejó en la otra cabeza sobre el peldaño encima de la chimenea, y colocando las manos a la espalda volvió a quedarse ahí, pensativo, observando, sólo observando con cuidado ambas máscaras.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	9. Angustia

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**9.- Angustia**

Starfire salió con cautela de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se topó con Raven, la miró por algunos segundos y, cerrando los ojos con tristeza, negó suavemente. Ambas, sin intercambiar alguna palabra, caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la sala principal donde los otros dos titanes aguardaban.

Chico bestia estaba tirado sobre el declive del sillón, su cabeza hacia el piso desbordándose por la orilla del cojín donde uno se sentaba y con los pies desparramados saliendo por el respaldo. Cyborg, por otro lado, a un par de asientos, estaba meditabundo, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos colgando.

Con cara grave el chico robot observó su llegada y de igual manera regresó la vista al piso para seguir perdido en sus meditaciones.

Starfire, que en algún momento buscó decir alguna palabra, negó y caminó hasta el gran vidrio de la sala, dándose tiempo en observar la gran ciudad donde posiblemente, en algún rincón, su amigo se encontrase en aquellos momentos.

Habína trascurrido quizás dos días desde que fuesen a aquella misión. Un tipo chiflado, llamado Carl se había hecho el gracioso pintando todas las paredes de la ciudad con símbolos religiosos, incluso su torre. Siguiendo su rastro le encontraron en la playa dentro de su "fortaleza", pero cuando Beast boy convertido en dinosaurio tirara su castillo, había salido huyendo y Robin tras él, con un —¡Yo me encargo! —sentenciado.

Cyborg hizo el amago de apretar los puños, pero sus dedos apenas y se movieron.

Sospechaba que el comportamiento de su compañero últimamente no había sido el mejor, pero no imaginó gran problema. Todos en aquel momento se quedaron atrás ayudando a encontrar y después desenterrar a un chico verde bajo kilos de arena. Pero tras correr el tiempo Robin no dio señal de regresar, en su lugar volvieron a toparse con el otro sujeto quien gritaba intoxicado de miedo. Los cuatro habían quedado desconcertados ante el ausente y maltrecho aspecto del tipo.

—Deberíamos…

La puerta hizo un ruido al deslizarse y un sujeto de cabellera roja entró deslizando la vista sobre los presentes como si buscara a alguien en partícular.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar —concluyó la frase que antes comenzase Starfire.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	10. Te atrapé parte tres

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**10.- Te atrapé (parte tres)**

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

Al chocar contra la pared y sentir el apretar de su cuello, Speedy pensó que había una cruda semejanza entre el chico tecnología y su amigo. —Además de la retorcida escena… —masculló.

—No estoy insinuando…

Lo cierto era que, fuera quien fuera el enojado o quien le agrediera, él no perdía fácilmente el control dejándose intimidar.

—Cyborg, deja que el chico hable.

Tranquilizándose y de muy mala gana, Cyborg le soltó obedeciendo a Raven. Ella observó al pelirrojo y alzó una ceja con un mudo —¿Y bien? —para que continuase.

—Estoy seguro que algo muy malo sucedió, tan malo, que le está costando la cordura a Robin.

Starfire, estremeciéndose, talló el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda mientras, temerosa, observaba a sus compañeros.

—Pero…—, dudó, no sabía si al decirlo sonaría más creíble de lo que pensaba, o lo que era en realidad—, Robin nos lo diría.

—No —Raven cerró sus ojos, parecía molesta—. No nos lo diría.

Gruñendo Cyborg se pasó las manos por la cabeza con cierta desesperación, caminó dos pasos a la derecha y luego regresó. —Desembucha Speedy, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

Bajo la mirada escrutadora del moreno, Speedy tragó saliva dudando, mas se forzó a ser textual.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	11. Somos uno

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**11.- Somos uno**

Robin llevó una mano a su cabeza, ésta le dolía y se sentía mareado al grado de querer vomitar y tirarse un rato a la cama. Acababa de pasar por algo que no terminaba de entender pues, en cierto momento perseguía a un sujeto chiflado, y al siguiente huía con los guantes y el traje manchado en sangre.

—¿Por qué?

Había corrido hasta que sus pulmones lo dejaron en aquel acantilado rodeado de un mar picado y sin barcos a la deriva que opacaran los gritos de aquel sujeto llamándolo Slade.

Apretó los dientes enojado, frustrado. —¡Yo no soy él!

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa se encontró frente a frente con otro chico, era él mismo pero sin serlo. Inmediatamente se colocó en pose de defensa.

—¡¿Quién eres?!

Su voz resonó entre el eco de aquel acantilado, y aunque sonaba de manera autoritaria el otro sólo esbozo una mueca divertida.

—¿Quién crees tú?

Robin frunció el ceño.

—¡Déjate de jugarretas y habla de una buena vez!

—Robin ¿por qué estamos tan enfadados?

Cansándose, el chico maravilla lanzó una patada, pero su otro yo la esquivó de una manera tan natural como si hubiese leído su mente.

—No deberías tratarnos así —Soltó una risa y volvió a saltar evitando otra patada.

Fuera de que aquel chico dijese ser él, a Robin le estaba más que pudriendo que pareciese tan divertido.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE ERES YO!

El otro, tras el comentario, quedó algo pensativo. —¿Seguro? —Bajó la mirada observándose las ropas mientras las estiraba y después se llevó una mano al mentón quedando meditando, perdiendo su atención en otras cosas. Robin aprovechó eso y lanzándose le cayó encima para después sujetarlo por los hombros evitando que se le escurriera como lo había estado haciendo y cayendo ambos al piso.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡CONTESTA! —le presionó más contra las rocas.

El prisionero sonrió lúgubremente, y contrario a querer quitar a Robin de encima, colocó sus manos sobre las otras que lo apretaban, afianzándolo.

—Nosotros somos Slade.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** ¿Saben? En particular, éste es uno de los episodios que más me gusta.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	12. Psicosis

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**12.- Psicosis**

Era imposible. Cada que uno se acercaba al pobre hombre, éste comenzaba a gritar con tal fuerza retorciéndose de miedo en su rincón, protegiéndose con los brazos y pataleando a cualquiera a una corta distancia.

El doctor volvió a hacer el intento, pero el pulso en el corazón del hombre llegó a un grado tan exorbitante que por el temor le provocaría un infarto. Desistiendo, observó la tabla clínica en la mano y salió.

Tras los cristales dos titanes se encontraban expectantes.

—Déjeme intentarlo a mí.

El hombre negó. —Me temo que hay tal psicosis provocada en su cabeza que, incluso usted terminaría dañada.

—Eso no sucederá.

—No, es verdad que no sucederá —Cyborg interfirió, y tras quedarse unos momentos observando al sujeto, se giró encarando a Raven y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin ti también —La maga era su amiga y su familia, ya no podía tolerar que faltara otro miembro.

El doctor suspiró, dio un par de pasos hasta el escritorio y se sentó meditabundo, los codos sobre la mesa entrecruzando los dedos.

—Lamento no poder dar más información que la que se encuentra en este legajo.

—Está bien —Cyborg lo tomó—, en cuanto logre averiguar algo más, avísenos —Y tras decir eso, ambos Titanes se marcharon.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	13. Amigo

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**13.- Amigo**

Todo parecía una pesadilla, así de sencillo. No se le ocurría alguna manera en que todo aquello pasara sin que lo viese venir, pero lo triste estaba en que ocurrió. Era un tonto. Era un completo y total idiota. Era obvio que Robin siempre había destacado por sus habilidades superando a todos, pero igual podían llamarse compañeros, amigos, hermanos... ¡El que Robin fuese más fuerte no significaba nada! No podía ser una excusa… ¡Y demonios que no la era! Pero en aquella ocasión nuevamente Robin les había dejado atrás mostrando lo patéticos que podían ser a su lado.

Ese día debió verlo, debió entenderlo. Aquella señal era más que clara.

—_Seguro Cyborg, este día será videojuegos y... ¡voy a patearte el trasero!_

Lo cierto era que... pese a pensar ser su mejor amigo, Robin no era siempre sincero. Seguidamente se guardaba cosas, hacía misiones secretas dejándoles muchas veces atrás, y... además, jamás había contado su completo pasado. ¿Cómo rayos podía pensar siquiera en creerse su mejor amigo? ¿la persona que más lo conocía? Robin y él no eran mejores amigos.

Alzó el rostro hasta observar la alta torre T a lo lejos desde la banca del parque donde se encontraba sentado.

—_Vamos Cy, quizás algún día me ganes._

Sus puños se apretaron. Aquella sonrisa arrogante y la mano tendida para ayudarle a subir desde la orilla de la azotea de la que se encontraba colgado las veces que lo necesitó, no podían ser mentira. Tantos entrenamientos, tantas risas, incluso las discusiones... Todo eso ¡no podía ser mentira!

Se levantó decidido camino a la torre. Robin siempre había arriesgado la vida por sus amigos; sí, porque eran amigos. Ahora que parecía todo un caos ellos no dudarían en hacer lo necesario.

—Sólo aguanta Robin..., hermano ¡qué ya vamos en camino!

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	14. Unidos

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**14.- Unidos**

—La situación es algo critica, necesitamos un plan y lo necesitamos ahora.

Cyborg deslizó la mirada sobre cada uno de sus compañeros, todos estaban bastante callados, faltos de ideas.

—Raven, necesito que localices a Robin; en su estado no debe poder ocultarse de ti —La morena inmediatamente cruzó las piernas levitando y cerró sus ojos concentrándose—. Starfire, tú y Bumblebee vuelen sobre la ciudad para ver si logran localizar algo extraño desde arriba —Las aludidas salieron al instante–. Más, Menos y Beast boy,¡ ya saben lo que deben hacer! —Los tres asintiendo se miraron, el chico verde se transformó en un correcaminos y salieron rápidos—. Ahora... —dejó su vista en Speedy y Aqualad—, estrategia.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Corto, lo sé. Pero use esa clase de sistema y no lo cambiaré ahora.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	15. Asesino

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**15.- Asesino**

—¡No! ¡NO! —el hombre comenzó a retorcerse—... ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE!

El doctor, aún sujetándolo con fuerza, se acercó más. —¿Quién? ¡¿Quién debe alejarse?!

El otro sólo se retorció más cesando los gritos, pero comenzando a respirar agitado como si lo hubieran zambullido dentro de una cubeta de agua y retenido ahí al punto del asfixie.

Joseph se pasó una mano por la canosa cabellera relamiendo los labios con desespero. —¡Vamos! ¡¿Quién debe alejarse?! ¡¿A quién quieres lejos?!

El hombre, que llevaba la mirada perdida, comenzó a negar para nadie en particular, empujó al doctor alejándolo para luego apretarse contra un rincón del cuarto, colocándose en posición fetal mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos como si alguien fuese a golpearlo y él intentase detenerle.

—¡Es que… ¡Es que…—miró con ojos desorbitados—, dijo ser Slade, ¡eso dijo! —una sonrisa minúscula comenzó a formársele en el rostro hasta que terminó en una sonora carcajada, a tal grado de comenzar a soltar lágrimas; pero más que reír en gracia, parecía que lo hacía con temor—. ¡Pero no era él! ¡¿Lo entiende?! —Se acercó al doctor tomándolo con rudeza por las solapas de la bata, para después resbalarse al piso riendo más y más volviendo a llevar las manos a la cabeza hasta tapar su rostro en un intento de contener la risa—. ¡Era Robin! ¡Estoy seguro que era Robin! ¡JA JA JA JA!

El doctor se enderezó en un respingo, y dirigiendo una mirada imperativa al guardia a su lado, le indicó que llamase a los titanes.

—Robin… —llevaba una mala sensación desde la última vez que lo había visto, era primordial encontrarlo.

El guardia al salir golpeó la puerta con un bajo rechinar y un amortiguado pestillo cerró. Joseph Francoise sin embargo no se inmutó, siguió ahí observando al hombre, cuyo cual se había hecho bolita en el rincón sin dejar de reír y gritar que él también sería Slade. Pensaba, y quizás aún estaba en lo cierto, que aún estaba a tiempo con Robin, por ese joven era fuerte como ninguno que hubiese conocido.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Se parece a Joker, lo sé. Pero no es él.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	16. Somos amigos

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**16.- Somos amigos**

Robin chocó contra la madera tras de él y llevando ambas manos al estómago para contener el dolor observó con furia a sus compañeros.

—¿Creen que me detendrán? —sonrió, y alzando la mano derecha limpió el correr de la hilerilla de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura derecha de su boca—. ¿Ustedes?

—Ríndete Robin, es lo mejor.

El nombrado observó a Cyborg, después a Starfire quien había dado unos pasos para acercarse a él. Ella le veía entre asustada y preocupada, bajo sus ojos llevaba unas ojeras marcadas de color negro.

—Robin… somos tus amigos —intentó alcanzarlo quizás para abrazarle—, sólo queremos ayu... ¡Ahhh!

Un bumerán salió disparado a la chica tomándola por sorpresa, pero una veloz flecha le intercepto siguiendo directo hacia el agresor quien de un saltó la esquivó, pero era tarde cuando Robin se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa; un charco de agua a sus pies se congeló en menos de un segundo dejándolo atrapado hasta los tobillos. Iba a romperlo con el bastón, pero Más y Menos en fracciones de segundo se lo robaron y fue ahí cuando Chico Bestia, convertido en una larga boa, se apretó a su alrededor impidiéndole el movimiento.

—¡Ahora Raven!

La nombrada observó a Cyborg, y tras la orden levitó en posición de loto alzándose en una sobra oscura que envolvió a su líder.

–.–

Continuará...

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	17. Yo soy Slade

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**17.- Yo soy Slade**

Raven se encontraba caminando a ciegas. En el tiempo de conocer a su joven amigo, no imaginaba que él pudiese guardar tantos secretos. Tanto de…

Las voces que murmuraba no habían cesado desde su llegada hasta que justo en esos momentos guardaron silencio para dar sentido a una sola.

—…caos —terminó para sí misma deteniéndose y observando con cautela a su alrededor. La voz hablaba y hablaba, pero parecía hacerlo sin sentido pues, el idioma lo entendía, pero nada de lo que decía era coherente.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Entendió por fin. De fondo podían escucharse gritos y entre dibujos de nubes grises la figura de un hombre, ese tal Carl al que antes atraparan, éste corría despotricadamente cayendo de tanto en tanto y sin dejar de mirar atrás—. ¡¿Qué eres?!

—Es sólo un recuerdo… —razonó sin inmutarse.

El hombre siguió huyendo hasta que pareció golpear con algo y caer al suelo, se retorció y gateó hasta chocar contra lo que parecía una pared.

—¿Qué...? —Raven giró instintivamente llevándose una mano al pecho, un sentimiento la estaba comenzando a envolver, un sentimiento lleno de la necesidad de terminar con aquel hombre—. Esto no es sólo un recuerdo...

El hombre sigue gritando, ahora la mira a ella con un temor mal sano y levanta las manos para taparse la cabeza. La maga quiso acercarse mas, al dar el primer paso se dio cuenta que llevaba un bastón a la mano y éste se encontraba manchado de sangre. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—En realidad es...

—¡Tú eres Robin! ¡Tú eres Robin! ¡Un superhéroe como tú sigue las reglas! ¡Eres un superhéroe! ¡ERES ROBIN!

—Yo —la voz salió involuntariamente de la maga, ronca y seca (más de lo habitual), y sin su consentimiento como si su cuerpo fuera guiado por algo más, se acercó al sujeto—... soy Slade.

—¡Robin POR FAVOR!

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Soy esa clase de partidarias que le gusta manejar las personalidades hasta transformarlas de manera coherente.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	18. Raven

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**18.- Raven**

—_Debí... Debí haber sabido que algo andaba mal, muy mal... ¿Cómo es que... no me di cuenta? Cuando logré localizar su presencia sólo era confusión, miedo, sin embargo Robin seguía ahí_ —Raven llevaba los ojos cerrados, dentro de su mente se había refugiado en meditación para privarse de aquel sentimiento que la estaba ahogando—. _Robin seguía aquí._

—_¿Raven? ¡¿Raven?! _—una voz lejana le llamaba, ésta no era parecida a ninguna de aquel lugar.

—¿Quién...? ¿Quién me llama? —Salió de su mente e intentó ver entre la oscuridad—. Yo, no puedo mov-...

—No podrás.

Raven se removió haciendo brotar un dolor que le recorrió por todo lo largo de los brazos y el cuello, hasta perderse en su columna; fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. La maga estaba atada por las muñecas a algo alto que no alcazaba distinguir y todo ella colgaba sin lograr conseguir tocar el piso.

—Te quedarás aquí —la figura de un sujeto por fin apareció, se trataba de Robin pero, aunque era el mismo en imagen, Raven no consiguió reconocerlo como su familia.

—_¡Raven!_

Alzó la mirada, ambos lo hicieron, la voz lejana había dibujado un rostro confuso de un hombre que parecía llevar partes de robot y que le gritaba desesperado.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	19. Desesperación

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**19.- Desesperación**

Starfire cerró la puerta cautelosamente y continuó sus pasos lentamente a través del solitario pasillo. Al llegar a la sala se detuvo a la entrada contemplando con tristeza la preocupación en los rostros presente, soltó un suspiro bajito y, tallando su brazo derecho con la mano libre a manera de confortarse ella misma, fue a sentarse a su lugar de siempre.

—Sé que es Robin pero... ¡no puede continuar así! —Bumblebee frunció el ceño cuando nadie alegó nada. Enfadada ella apretó los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho haciendo que sus alas agitarán veloces produciendo un zumbido en el proceso, taconeó el piso con descontento y estiró los brazos como si señalara todo en particular—. ¡Escucha chispi..."

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y, como si el alma le pesara, Cyborg decidió contestar. Asintió mecánicamente, soltó un no convencido —_Uhmm..._ —y al final un: —Vamos para allá.

Todos le observaron en la espera de saber, él sólo miró a Starfier. —Star, estás a carga. Speedy —después giró a él comenzando a caminar a la puerta—, vamos. El doctor tiene noticias de ese tal Carl, cuando sepa algo les llamaré.

La pelirroja volvió a bajar los ojos con pesadumbres e inevitablemente observó a su lado donde se supone, generalmente se sentaba su líder.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	20. Traumas

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**20.- Traumas**

—¡¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?!

El hombre golpeó fuerte contra la puerta de la oficina, un amenazante brazo se aplastaba sobre la semilla de su garganta provocando que esté comenzase a toser de manera descontrolada.

—¡Cyborg!

A regañadientes el moreno le soltó y alejándose se talló la cara con fastidio. ¡Estaba preocupado por Raven! ¡por Robin! y ahora... ¡¿Ahora este sujeto venía a decirle que tenían que cuidar que Robin no hiciera nada contra Slade?!

—¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre negó con la mano restando importancia al mismo tiempo que le dirigía a Speedy un gesto de agradecimiento. —¿Saben si Robin ha sufrido algún trauma reciente?, ¿algo que pueda estar ocasionando tanta confusión en su cerebro y esté relacionado con ese sujeto?

Los puños del chico robot se apretaron fuertemente, el doctor, notándolo le miró inquisidor. Le era necesario tener la información completa.

—Me disculpo —Cyborg soltó por fin y salió inmediatamente de ahí. Speedy, quien le seguiría, fue interceptado por la mano del doctor.

—Deseo ayudarlo, lo prometí cuando él me salvó la vida. Escucha, si Robin sigue así y pelea contra ese sujeto, lo único que acrecentará es darle salida a eso que tanto esconde. Aquello puede ser el detonante para no volver a verlo como lo conocemos.

Speedy alzó la mirada hacía la puerta y después la regresó al doctor. Tardó unos segundos, pero por fin se decidió a hablar. —Lo que escuchará, no será agradable.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	21. No es cualquier persona

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**21.- No es cualquier persona**

Más y Menos se abrazaron asustados y Aqualad tuvo que jalarlos hacia abajo para evitar que un rayo de Bumblebee los llevase de encuentro.

—Escúchalo, ¡y ESCÚCHALO BIEN...!

Por primera vez en su vida Bumblebee sintió un miedo espantoso al ver lo indefensa que podía llegar a ser.

—¡Starfire, detente!

Pero Aqualad, al intentar acercarse fue baleado con una bola de energía que lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación. Con los ojos brillando en furia la pelirroja apretó con más fuerza la mano sobre aquel moreno cuello.

—... ¡Robin NO es _cualquier persona_!

Una mano amiga se posó en su hombro haciendo girar a la extraterrestre, ella le observó con lágrimas en los ojos y, sin poder contenerse, se giró abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Haremos lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Bumblebee resbaló pesadamente sin poder sostenerse mientras llevaba una mano al cuello masajeándolo y tratando de normalizar la respiración, agradecía internamente la llegada de Cyborg. Ella no imaginaba que Robin fuese para ellos más importante que la propia ciudad a la que juraban defender.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	22. Bestia

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**22.- Bestia**

Se había convertido en un hurón y ahora estaba hecho bolita entre el brazo y la cintura de Raven. Aunque parecía dormido, desde que se apuntara para cuidar a la joven él no había pegado los ojos, estaba al acecho ante cualquier movimiento que pudiese ver o sentir, incluso atento a un cambio en la respiración que rítmicamente le aplastaba un costado.

Talló su rostro arrancando el cansancio y cruzó las patitas delanteras bajo su cabeza soltando una honda exhalación. Deseaba profundamente poder hacer algo más, pero no sabía cómo.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Personalmente, sigo amando a chico bestia.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	23. No soy yo

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**23.- No soy yo**

Había encontrado la guarida de Slade, ¡lo había hecho! Pero él no se encontraba ahí.

—¡Agrrrr! —gritó encolerizado lanzando cuanto veía hasta que en una de esas fue un espejo, el cual crujió y rompió en pedazo haciendo saltar varios a sus pies.

—_¡Robin!_

Descendió la mirada, sobre algunos pedazo podía verse el rostro de Raven, ella sufría.

—Ra-ven…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

La imagen se perdió siendo remplazada por la de Slade, éste reía, se reía de él.

Con un pesado pisotón Robin terminó por romper aquellos dedazos.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	24. No escapará

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**24.- No escapará**

Nuevamente le habían encontrado, y nuevamente le habían acorralado. Eso es lo que todos pensaban cuando, tras interponerse en la huída de Robin, Cyborg le bloqueó.

—¡No te irás, le prometí a Starfire que regresarías!

Pero contrario a claudicar, Robin dio unos pasos atrás, saltó por encima de Bumblebee a quien atacó con un par de boomerangs que se encajaron sobre sus alas haciéndola gritar, y fue disparado saltando a otro nivel de la torre.

—¡Beast, va en tu camino!

Ni bien escuchó la llamada, Beast boy dejó recargada en un muro a Raven para protegerla de la pelea, y entonces salió en su busca.

Robin había aparecido en la torre, justamente en su habitación. Entre que se enfrentaba contra los otros titanes, Beast boy se había visto forzado a sacar a Raven de su habitación llevándola a niveles abajo para protegerla.

—No se irá, no lo dejaré...

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	25. Odio

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**25.- Odio**

—¿No te das cuenta? —unas lágrimas llenas de frustración comenzaron a caer—. ¡¿De verdad no te das cuenta?! —Pero pese a ver que Beast boy comenzaba a flaquear no había aminorado el agarre contra Robin, le seguía sujetando con fuerza por el cuello cruzando los brazos sobre él—. ¡Somos tus amigos, maldita sea! ¡Y UNA DE ELLOS ESTÁ SUFRIENDO PORQUE TÚ LE HICISTE DAÑO! —Con gran enojo Beast le soltó, y agarrándole por las solapas de la camisa, lo jaló hacía abajo logrando tirarlo justo al lado de donde se encontraba una desmayada Raven.

Robin alzó un poco el rostro observando, el pálido rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión pero sin embargo se notaba húmedo, parecía que ella estaba llorando.

—Vamos, ¡haz algo! —apresuró, sus puños fuertemente apretados, sus dientes encajados a la quijada intentando no convertirse en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sufrir a su líder tal como su amiga lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Ra... ven...?

Pareció, por un momento pareció que algo de él seguía ahí. Un impulso por acercarse resultó cuando tomó la mano izquierda de ella, sin embargo no hizo nada, alertado había subido los ojos topándose frente a frente contra un acechador.

—¿Dudando, Robin?

Olvidándose de todo se levantó de golpe dispuesto a ir por él, pero Beast le detuvo, se paró frente a él extendiendo los brazos sin dejarle pasar y observando con severidad a quien alguna vez le tuviese tanto respeto.

—¡No irás! ¡¿Acaso no piensas ayudarla?!

—Quítate.

—Oblígame.

Una directa patada golpeó el estómago del chico verde, éste dobló ante el dolor pero sin ceder se levantó tomando la forma de un canguro y saltando tan alto como el otro para seguirle. Tocó piso y siguió en forma de tigre hasta volver a bloquearle el camino. Robin vociferó molesto y tomando su bastón comenzó una pelea evitando cada zarpazo que el otro le dirigía, hasta que por fin logró golpearlo en la cabeza y de otra patada lanzarlo lejos junto con un par de bombas que detonaron haciendo que parte del techo nivel arriba, le cayera encima.

—Muy bien Robin, muy bien.

Dirigiendo nuevamente su atención hacía aquella voz, saltó volviendo a continuar camino al elevador.

—No... —abajo, entre el escombró, una mano maltrecha retiró un par de piedras dejando asomar a un joven verde, su rostro tenía un par de heridas provocando que uno de sus ojos se cerrara dolorido. Escupió sangre a un lado y aguantando mantener una mejor respiración él limpió algo de la saliva que escurría por sus labios—. Raven... —Afiló la mirada y se obligó a transformarse en una pantera. No iba a dejarlo marchar. No iba.

Le vio saltar por la caída del elevador y de ahí subir. Se transformó enseguida y agarró velocidad hasta llegar a la azotea, donde se dejó caer sobre él en un mono que apresurado se enredo a su cuerpo. Robin, bastante molestó pareció grapar algo a su cuerpo y sin esperarlo, un choque eléctrico sacudió a Beast obligando a soltarle.

—¡Me encargaré que no vuelvas a molestar! —Él lo pateó muy fuerte al abdomen y, sacando su bastón lo apuntó para golpearle en el rostro, pero la mano de Beast boy lo impidió y sin soltar el tubo metálico se convirtió en una serpiente enredándose hasta acercarse a él, donde se transformó en canguro y le dio una poderosa patada al pecho.

Algo amedrentado por el dolor, pero más enojado que nada porque Slade se escapaba, Robin tomó parte de sus bombas de humo golpeándolas al piso, se escondió entre la cortina oscura y saliendo por la espalda del chico lo pateó, pero antes de tocarlo el otro se convirtió en un murciélago, voló alto y en picada urgió por la espalda del otro encajando los dientes en su cuello. Sin soltarle regresó a su forma original enredando bien los brazos y piernas mientras volteando hacia un lado escupía con asco la sangre.

—¡Ayúdala!

Intentando sacudírselo de encima, Robin le golpeó varias veces contra un dique de tubos que sostenían un contenedor de agua, pero Beast boy sólo cerraba los ojos aguantando el dolor sin soltarle.

—Robin, reacciona. ¡Ella puede morir!

El vuelco en el estomago al decir aquellas palabras produjeron flaquear al verde, lo que aprovechando el moreno le dio un codazo a la boca del estómago dejándolo sin poder respirar y logrando que aflojara el agarre. Robin, ya más fastidiado que nada, soltándose giró veloz pateándolo fuera de la azotea.

Ahora, en lo único que podía pensar Beast, era que caía de la torre y que... aunque lo intentaba, no podía transformarse.

_Un enojó creció dentro._

Robie era su amigo, camarada, compañero, sí, pero lo cierto era que...

—Maldita sea... ¡AYUDALA!

... Robin contadas veces trabajaba en equipo.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	26. Doctor

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**26.- Doctor**

El silencio jamás había sido molesto para Speedy, pero en aquel momento creyó estar en uno de los más agotadores de todos.

Se removió internamente observando al doctor, éste, después de escuchar todo lo que él sabía, se había quedado observando su reflejo en el vidrio sin siquiera un sólo comentario. Así pasaron lo que consideró muchos minutos hasta que, vencido, decidió marcharse.

Tras el clic de la puerta el doctor no hizo nada, sus ojos seguían fijos en la nada sobre el cristal, sólo, quizás, un poco empañados en la visión.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	27. A la orilla parte uno

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**27.- A la orilla (parte uno)**

Lloraba, lloraba tanto como jamás en la vida lo había hecho.

Starfire se acercó, lento, Cyborg a su lado colocó una mano sobre su hombro para detenerla, ella tembló. Las palabras no le salían, movió los labios sin saber y volvió los ojos a su compañero verde quien estaba todo lastimado, tanto que, parte de su sangre escurría entre el escombró a su alrededor.

Él había ido tras Robin para detenerlo, ¡para intentar ayudarla! Jamás pensó... ¡Jamás pensó...

—Aguanta Raven, por favor…

Beast, entre lágrimas, apretó más el quebrado cuerpo contra él intentando no lastimarla más de lo que había hecho aquel desplome de concreto y metales.

Todo lo que había querido era que Robin la despertara y se centró tanto en eso, que no pensó que podía correr peligro donde la resguardara.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Me en-can-ta Beast boy.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	28. A la orilla parte dos

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawaii y a Giosseppe, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo a leer y todavía dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Realmente gracias, y disculpen la espera.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**28.- A la orilla (parte dos)**

—_Duele…_

Pesaba. Su cuerpo pesaba. Tras haber dejado aquellos espantosos amarres había comenzado a deambular arrastrándose y balanceándose sin poder seguir firme.

—¿Por qué…?

Observó al cielo negro intentando comprender, sus ojos desolados buscaban respuesta.

—_Lucha Raven, ¡no te rindas!_

El eco resonó en su cabeza.

—Es verdad… Yo…

Todo aquel tiempo había estado siguiendo aquella voz que se transformaba en luz dentro de todo aquel abismo. Ella, era su única esperanza de regresar a casa.

Sintiendo un golpe repentino, cayó y todas las fibras de su cuerpo comenzaron a arder sin poder evitar escupir unos tragos de sangre en el acto. Sentía la espalda quebrada y cada nervio gritando.

—Rob-in… a…yu-da…

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	29. Masturbación

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**29.- Masturbación**

El sonido amortiguado de la tela rozándose, el silencio roto a intervalos por la respiración acelerada y la mudes del sudor que bajaba sin tapujos por su rostro, era en todo lo que no podía pensar. Su mente se encontraba sumergida dentro de su propia oscuridad, en ella, muy dentro y como foco de atención, se encontraba él. Solamente él.

—Mío…

Fue otro acunar profundo deslizando la mano, profundizando, antes de volver a subir y acelerar la velocidad de acuerdo a la necesidad en la que bombeaba el corazón.

—… solamente mío.

Alzó los ojos y lo vio, se vio. Con cada estocada aparecía. Primero aquella máscara, luego el antifaz, luego aquella máscara, nuevamente el antifaz.

Sonrió. No había alguna duda.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	30. Speedy

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**30.- Speedy**

Todo lo que sentía era el cristal frío bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y le molestaba de alguna manera, no porque le entorpeciera la vista, sino porque mostraba lo confuso de sus pensamientos el vaho empañando el vidrio.

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Descendió la mirada perdiéndola en algún punto muerto. Los Titanes principales estaban destrozados, y ellos, los Este, tan frustrados por no entender.

—_¡No podemos confiar en ellos! ¡Ya no! —_Así lo había gritado Bumblebee con enojo frente a ellos cuando los otros Titanes habían ignorado por completo su discurso de lealtad y superar lo que sucedía con su líder. Y aunque sabía que tenía razón, también percibía que la pequeña abeja sentía odio por ser desechada así por así.

Un nudo se le apretó en el pecho al recordar cuando conociera por primera vez al joven maravilla.

Odiaba sentir en esos momentos aquella amistad y admiración, y por eso entendía a los otros Titanes, Robin se había ido ganando a pulso aquel respeto.

¿Cómo podían de un día a otro olvidarlo todo e ir contra él? ¿Tendrían que eliminarle? ¿Habría a alguien a quien salvar? ¿Robin seguía existiendo? ¿Cómo poder actuar?

Sus dedos resbalaron creando un sonido de arrastre contra el vidrio hasta cerrarse en puño.

¿Qué haría Robin?

Encontró un cristalino reflejo sobre sus ojos al verse contra el cristal.

—Robin haría lo que cualquier líder tuviera que hacer —se dijo bajito, casi mecánicamente.

Se dio media vuelta dejando atrás aquella habitación solitaria donde antes todos estuviesen reunidos hablando sobre Raven y Beast boy. Es preocupaban los dos. No podían encontrar explicación a lo que tenía la primera, y el segundo, pese a su condición, se negaba a ser atendido y separarse del lado de su compañera.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	31. Te he fallado

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**31.- Te he fallado**

—Te he fallado Raven, te he fallado cuando más me necesitabas. Jamás podré perdonármelo… —Beas boy dejó una flor sobre la joven, era una rosa blanca símbolo de pureza y paz—. Pero tampoco… podré perdonárselo a él.

Algo en aquel tiempo se había roto. Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

Se obligó por fin a marcharse de ese lugar, quizás, y era lo más probable, no volvería a verla.

—Perdóname.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	32. No eres Slade, eres Robin

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**32.- ****No eres Slade, eres Robin**

Ahora los Titanes Este lo veían con claridad, veían porque Cyborg, Starfire y Beast boy eran _Los Titanes_. Y seguro Raven y Robin estarían incluidos de no ser por las circunstancias.

—¡Suéltenme!

Los tres rodeaban a su ex líder, ambos estaban sangrantes y heridos, tristes y… con el alma rota. Pero igual ellos se encontraban de pie a su lado, atrapándolo y con una mirada que no dejaba dudar.

—A partir de ahora se te confinará a…

Una baja risa se escuchó venir. —¿Planean encerrarme? ¿Ustedes?

Beast boy, transformado en serpiente, se apretó más cuando Robin intentó moverse, y de igual manera reaccionó Starfire aumentando el poder de los aros de energía que rodeaban al, ahora enemigo.

—... para ser juzgado. Se te considerará y tratará como a un criminal más.

Al cerrar aquel dictamen un silencio se produjo, Cyborg lo había declarado oficialmente como su enemigo, y no sólo de él, sino de todos los que obraban para el bien.

Más y Menos soltaron unas lagrimitas y ambos se miraron desde lejos sin poder acercarse, estaban tan magullados que apenas y podían moverse. Aquel momento era impensable para esos dos, admiraban al muchacho, es verdad que Starfire era su favorita pero… cuando ellos crecieran ya tenían un modelo al cual seguir, o bueno, pudieron tener.

— _Robin..._

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	33. Involución

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**33.- Involución**

—Yo los cree, y puedo destruirlos —Aquello no había sido una afirmación, sino un hecho.

Robin no se tocó el corazón cuando hirió gravemente a Beast boy, había sido tanto el daño por la necedad del verde de no soltarle, que se había rendido sólo hasta que estuvo inconsciente. Y conociendo las debilidades de cada uno, como esperaba, Starfire cedió al hecho de ver casi morir a su compañero que fue a su ayuda separándolos; tarde recapacitó y se encontró a medio caer cuando el moreno le aplicara un paralizador.

Cyborg… ¡ése sí que había sido difícil! Al final cada una de las piezas de metal estaban bastante regadas, pero a medio armar el moreno no cedía. Beast boy, quien había resurgido, medio inconsciente se unió a la contienda, aunque, de manera inútil, pues no tardaron en caer. Los Titanes Este apenas podían y respirar tiempo atrás, ahora sólo tuvieron algo en mente: Ir tomando a sus compañeros caídos y huir.

Sólo fue uno, entre las sombras cayó a su frente y le impidió seguir destrozando a los que alguna vez llamó amigos. Todo el tiempo, aunque dentro de la pelea y herido, jamás dejó de ser observador logrando un plan de reserva por si algo pasaba. Así que…

—Y cuando los destruyas yo los uniré y te destruiremos.

… Speedy tomó algunas flechas y se preparó lanzándolas a lo alto y, cuando el edificio vino abajo, recogió al moribundo verdecito y salió de ahí.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	34. No más Robin

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**34.- No más Robin**

Beast boy gorgoteaba sangre por la boca, sus pulmones se ahogaban en ella y poco a poco lo llevaban más lejos de quienes le llamaban.

—_¡Rápido, el bisturí!_

Giró la cabeza sin fuerza, estaba rodeado por paredes blancas pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba.

—Raven…

Pensó en la morena, en las lágrimas que no dejaba de derramar desde el accidente y del futuro que les deparaba a cada uno de ellos.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Soy débil.

Y era muy duro aceptarlo, por eso las lágrimas le ardían al salir y la respiración le quemaba el alma. Habían fallado nuevamente. Les habían fallado a todos: a la ciudad, a ellos, a Robin y… a ella.

Ya no importaba nada, ya no…

—Beast boy...

Entre la oscuridad que comenzaba a cegarlo, algo se removió, algo que no lo dejaba marchar.

—No te rindas Beast boy. Si lo haces, entonces él ganará.

¿De qué le hablaban? Si ya había ganado, ¡ellos estaban aplastados! Como lo había dicho el mismo Robin: _los destruiría._ Y eso hizo.

—Arriba, eres un Titán ¡y los Titanes no se rinden!

Y aunque se rehusaba a salir de aquel lugar, se obligó. Ignoró todo el dolor que le picaba como agujas por todo el cuerpo hasta que vislumbró una borrosa mancha entre tanta luz.

—¿S-Spee-dy? —Parpadeó algunas veces.

Y entonces sintió calidez con aquella sonrisa, y seguridad con la mano que le apretaba sobre los dedos izquierdos. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, y que Robin con su tranquilizadora presencia estaba a su lado.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** No sé por qué, pero siempre he pensando que en Titans (serie), Speedy sería el más indicado para sustituir a Robin si faltase.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	35. Pelea Slade

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**35.- Pelea Slade**

—Veo que los has superado… —Slade miró de lado a lado haciendo notar el obvio silencio—, _te has_ superado

Podía escucharse la respiración acelerada del menor, bocanadas entraban y salían gigantes por su boca con tanta rapidez que parecía su vida pender de ello solamente. Sus brazos estaban tirados a los lados, los dedos engarruñados aún por la tensión, mientras le resbalaba sangre.

—¡AGRHHHH! —el rugido de guerra vino desde dentro de lo más interior del alma de Robin mientras arrastraba el bastón por el piso logrando sacar chispas del cemento hasta alzarlo con gran velocidad y lanzar un golpe contra el otro.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES?! ¡MUÉRETE!

Y en un parpadeo todo había terminado. El bastón había logrado atravesar por el pecho a Slade y se había clavado fuertemente en el concreto detrás que formaba una pared. El hombre se encontraba inmóvil, sus manos apretaban el fierro mientras Robin…, un Robin paralizado, seguía presionando el arma y sus ojos ampliamente abiertos intentaban entender qué sucedía.

El moreno retrocedió, retrocedió con tal grado de espanto que cayó al piso en completo shock.

¿Qué era lo que…? ¿Cómo era que…?

Pero todo era real. Ahí estaba Slade, sus ojos tras la máscara completamente abiertos en sorpresa.

—Mi querido aprendiz... — Robin había pasado la última lección de vida que podía darle: ser él. Siempre estuvo seguro, no había nadie más perfecto que él para su legado—, me enorgulleces.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	36. Robin

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**36.- Robin**

¿Lo… había matado?

Se miró las manos aún sin lograr comprender.

¿Había… terminado todo ya?

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar con alta velocidad encajando situaciones, arreglando desperfectos y, tras minutos paralizados, por fin se irguió; e miró sin expresión y volvió a acercarse.

Ahí estaba ese despreciable ser que jamás en la vida le dejaría vivir en paz porque, y aunque no lo aceptara concientemente, era una verdad irrefutable que las lecciones que "le había enseñado" era algo que duraba incluso, más allá de la muerte misma.

Alargó la mano y tomó aquella máscara retirándola y, sin prestarle atención al rostro tras ella, la acercó a él.

—Slade…

Y entonces observó su claro reflejo en ella.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	37. Yo soy Speedy

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**37.- Yo soy Speedy**

Resbaló con una rodilla clavada al piso, su brazo derecho caía sangrante a su lateral mientras uno de sus ojos se apretaba tratando de aguantar el dolor que quemaba sobre la cortada de su pierna izquierda.

Agitó la cabeza intentando despejar el sudor sobre los ojos, y de paso, el aturdimiento.

Llevaba horas con tanto dolor que no recordaba cuál era la herida más grave.

—_Va por el callejón, es tuyo._

La voz por el transmisor se cortó, el joven sólo deslizó la mirada entre la oscuridad hasta divisar la figura que había sido anunciada.

—No te dejaré…

Masculló tragándose el dolor y de un saltó fue a caer encima suyo, capturándolo.

—Cyborg…¡ lo tenemos!

Y bajo su pie bueno se encontraba aquel joven que se retorcía ahora como una lombriz bien atada. Le miró con mal genio y agachándose hurgó en la bolsa que traía. No había nada fuera de lo normal, excepto ese disco extraño que…

—¿Has descubierto qué robó? —Cyborg apareció por un extremo, tras él flotando estaba Starfire, y Beas tboy no tardó en descender en forma de murciélago para después transformarse.

—Revisaré... —Buscando encontró una caja que traía un símbolo en forma de R, lo giró y cuando abrió comenzó a calentarse—. ¿Qué es lo que...? —Sin esperarse el pelirrojo rápidamente tomó una flecha y sujetándolo a una lo lanzó lo más alto posible antes de escuchar una fuerte explosión.

Desde la desaparición de Robin la situación de Jump City había cambiado por completo. Ya no eran villanos conocidos o chiflados, ahora todo era más... directo. Más Robin. Era él, su viejo amigo, camarada, líder quien ahora los atacaba sin descanso, sin dudas que los quería fuera de su vida.

—¡Ha sido una trampa! —Speedy gruñó molesto, se agachó y tomó al joven por las solapas de la chaquetilla—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿Dónde está quién?

Los dedos del chico flecha crujieron.

El enemigo, un joven pecoso sonrió y entonces comenzó a contar del diez hacia atrás.

—Speedy…

—¡Rayos…! —aventó al tipo y giró a los otros—. ¡Corran!

Lo último que supo fue que habían caído en otra trampa. Cada vez eran peores, ahora la inteligencia de Robin llegaba al grado de enviarles criminales androides suicidas por toda la ciudad. Con ese fueran diez, quizás once en esa noche.

Apretó los ojos al ser empujado por la explosión sintiendo como su espalda quemaba.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	38. Mi nombre es Beastboy

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**38.- Mi nombre es Beastboy**

Cada mañana era igual, y no por las noches, porque entonces no sabría si faltaría ese día. Él se levantaba, aseaba, peinaba lo más decente posible y, tras un rápido desayuno patrocinio de su joven amigo chef Speedy, tomaba una flor del pequeño jardín que Starfire le había tan amablemente ayudado a plantar, antes de pasar por la cochera, dar los buenos días a Cyborg quien se encargaba de pulir los transportes, para luego desaparecer con un: —Nos vemos después.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, disfrutaba del día, llenaba sus pulmones del aire matutino y agradecía el calientito sol sobre su rostro.

Al llegar, disfrutaba contándole a Raven los acontecimientos pasados, claramente omitía la real gravedad, pero le encantaba exagerar un poco agregando efectos de sonido.

Esa era su rutina, pero al final también su recompensa. Todo valía cuando, a mitad de la gran y sorprendente explosión de donde todos salían victoriosos gracias a él, giraba la vista y se topaba con una pequeña sonrisita. Era mínima, pero algo. Y… ¡para él lo era todo! Aquello significaba que su amiga seguía en algún lugar, sólo debían encontrarla.

—Te veré después Raven, hay que ir a patear traseros. Ya sabes como es el oficio de uno —suspiró exageradamente e hinchó el pecho con orgullo—. ¡Esta ciudad que no se puede cuidar sola! —Le acomodó el cabello para que no le tapara la frente, cuidó que la rosa tuviera suficiente agua y entonces se marchó dando un último vistazo a la morena.

Después, se encargaba de eludir a todos los doctores y a las enfermeras, odiaba que le dijeran que todo iba igual porque, eso no era verdad, él lo sabía y lo demostraría a todo mundo… Por eso antes de llegar a la torre Titán se detenía algunas veces en una librería que Raven frecuentaba, compraba un libro más de los ya tantos a la colección que hablaban sobre dimensiones y, en las noches cuando necesitaba estar quieto para que las heridas cicatrizarán, se ponía a estudiarlos.

—_Sólo aguanta Raven…, yo te traeré de vuelta._

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	39. Soy yo, Cyborg

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**39.- Soy yo, Cyborg**

Los músculos se tensaban hasta casi reventarle mientras que apretaban toda su piel drenando el agua que acumulaban hasta convertirla en incontables gotas escurriendo hasta el piso. Sin embargo aunque el dolor era excesivo no se tocaba el corazón, no lo hacía porque… cuando quería descansar un momento o se decía que ya no podía, entonces aparecía él. Aparecía su sonrisa por encima de su cara, le echaba en broma lo débil que era y, colocando sus brazos sobre la barra de metal, le alentaba a que siguiera levantando las pesas.

El peso, cuando sintió que le ahogaba en la garganta, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas logrando así que su rostro se contorsionara en una fea mueca con las cejas fruncidas y pintando en un rojo granate.

Pudo haberlo dejado ahí, casi se ahogaba, pero las pesas volvieron a bajar hinchando los músculos de los brazos y apretando las venas del cuello.

No se detendría hasta lograr saldar esa cuenta con Robin, porque como mejor amigo su deber era ser siempre sincero, y duro cuando era necesario.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sin comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	40. Me gustaba que me dijeras Star

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**40.- Me gustaba que me dijeras Star**

—_Cuando me veía en tus ojos podía llegar a creerme mi nombre, porque sentía que era especial para alguien…, porque sentía que era especial para ti._

Deslizó el dedo índice por la foto. Aquella imagen era ya muy vieja, Cyborg se las había tomado tras la fiesta donde Minina había obligado a Robin a llevarla a una fiesta. Su amigo se encontraba tan apuesto…

Suspiró mientras delineaba su sonrisa marcada sobre el papel.

La mejor solución era marcharse a su planeta pero…

Volvió a colocar la foto trabada sobre el marco del espejo.

… ¡no podía hacerlo! Lo lograría, algún día lograría tener de regreso a su amigo, y entonces él volvería a llamarle Star, y ella, a sentirse como una.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Star me agrada.g

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	41. No te perdono

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**41.- No te perdono**

Ella no se caracterizaba por ser rencorosa ni por odiar, sin embargo en esos momentos era diferente y debía admitir que si ahora sentía lo que sentía por su captor, tenía verdaderas razones.

Llevaba ¿meses? tirada en aquel lugar. Realmente no estaba segura. El sol no aparecía y contar el tiempo se transformaba en algo casi imposible. El dolor se había vuelto algo rutinario, no podía mover nada excepto los dedos, pero incluso eso lo evitaba. Tampoco recordaba si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados, en toda aquella oscuridad no distinguía nada.

Respiró hondo aguantando.

Pero entre todo, sólo había algo que la mantenía con vida, era una calidez que la envolvía y le pedía que no se rindiera. Por eso seguía ahí, tirada, en espera y tomando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía. Porque tenía que saldar una cuenta pendiente, y también, dar un merecido agradecimiento.

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Star me agrada.g

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	42. Nosotros Titanes

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**42.- Nosotros Titanes**

Cada uno caía agotado sobre algún área en la sala. Abatidos y de cansado humor apenas se acercaban un plato de insípido cereal (lo único que habían encontrado para comer sin tener que hacer nada) que de vez en vez llevaban una cucharada a la boca tragando muy a fuerza en espera de la siguiente señal.

Starfire observó el botón de alarma encender y desvió la mirada a la gran ciudad que se divisaba en la ventana, antes de soltar su afable plato de cena y levantarse.

Cada día se volvía más insoportable. Los crímenes no dejaban de ocurrir y la policía se encontraba alarmada porque el suceso de los androides explotando aumentaba. Noche tras noche era una nueva pesadilla porque, aunque Robin hubiese desaparecido, se encargaba de recordarles que seguía ahí.

En silencio subieron el elevador hasta llegar a la azotea, y desde la altura buscaron de dónde provenía el llamado.

—Titanes… —Speedy ajustó su carcaj mientras subía a la moto—, ¡al ataque!

Y cada uno desapareció en la oscuridad dispuesto a cumplir con la misión del momento. Harían todo lo que fuera para detenerlo, para encontrarlo.

_Todo._

–.–

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Star me agrada.g

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	43. Gotica

Teen Titans pertenece a DC Comics.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene… **situaciones no aptas para niños.**

**Importante:** Un agradecimiento a Hanasaki-kawai Linda-ravstar.

–.–

_Notas:_ _**Fic Edición editada.**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Gushu:** Siempre me dejas críticas constructivas que me han sido muy útiles.

**NekoAra:** Me hiciste releer el fic recordándome que merece una pulida.

**Baku:** Aún recuerdo que esperas el epílogo, y sí, sigo trabajándolo aunque no lo creas.

* * *

–.–

**Obsession**

–.–.–.–

**43.- Gótica**

Siempre le había llamado la atención saber sobre el lugar, por eso, escondido en su cuarto de entrenamiento, se encontraba una gruesa carpeta con el historial del sitio de los personajes que hubo y que actualmente, habitaban en él.

Se coló por una de las ventanas de la torre más alta e ingresó en silencio. De fondo podía escuchar un alboroto: Tronaban risas incontrolables, choques de objetos contra las puertas de meta y vítores como si se encontrara alguien en una pelea. Por fuera fungía una pelea entre la naturaleza, agua contra viento, y en medio, nubes que explotaban en miles de rayos de luz creando ensordecedores ruidos.

Se deslizó por la puerta blindada una vez hubo insertado la contraseña robaba y acercándose al archivero hurgó entre los papeles, tenía una curiosidad.

—_¡Vamos, por ahí! ¡Se ha ido por ahí!_

Enrolló la carpeta y la guardó el cintillo.

—_No, ¡acá!_

Volvió a salir en silencio y, camuflando su figura al correr bajo la oscuridad, dejaba atrás el gran portal que recibía a los recién llegados: _Asilo Arkham._

Y tras otro trueno una risotada enorme abarcó las gruesas paredes de aquel lugar.

–.–

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios de Edición:** Sí, increíble, pero sí. El epílogo sigue por ahí creándose. Para los que aún siguen por ahí interesados, agradezco enormemente su paciencia.

También aprovecho para agregar que he pulido el fic por cuestiones obvias, realmente estaba algo suelto, perdido y llevaba más huecos de los necesarios. Sé que incluso ahora parece incompleto, pero es que en realidad así ha sido programado, me gusta dejar cosas a la imaginación, hace que la historia tome otro giro cuando se lee pues, cada uno rellena con la necesidad que busca ya sea escenas, deseos, sentimientos.

Espero haya quedado mucho más claro ahora. ¡Nuevamente gracias!

–.–

**Comentarios: **Bueno, esto es el fin, ahm ahm. Dejo un hueco en la historia ya que continua en un epilogo que he tenido contemplado desde tiempo atrás. Uhmm aún está creándose y puliéndose, pero más adelante estará colocado y ahora sí podríamos decir que la historia oficialmente quedaría terminada.

Para aquellos que aguantaron leyendo hasta aquí: Muchas gracias por leer. *los achucha* espero que la historia los haya llenado, y si no es así, me comentaran sus opiniones para futuras referencias, ya saben, mejorar y eso, contemplar diferentes perspectivas.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
